


Working Out

by PorcelainLove



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged Up, Gym, M/M, Muscle Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: Akira and Ryuji go to the gym.





	Working Out

**Author's Note:**

> I have this rated M but there isn't any actual sexual content, just suggestions and innuendo. I also aged up both Akira and Ryuji up to 18 because I don't like underage implications so pretend P5 took place in their last year of HS or something.

Akira always had a thing for muscles.

It might have been why he was attracted to Ann for so long because while she had that lithe, slim look to her, once you got close enough you’d see how solid she was too.  If anyone came at her the wrong way they’d regret it, and that wasn’t even counting her ability with a whip. 

Makoto too, Akira knew, was very fit.  Steel-toes boots got heavy after a while, as did a metal mask.  And being to ride Johanna with that much style and grace? Definitely not something weak-willed or weak-bodied could do.  

Akira liked both of his friends quite a lot, sometimes even let his mind cross over into forbidden territory when he was horny-bored late at night.  He didn’t really care about gender. As long as a person was fit, he or she was a temptation. But there was  _ something _ missing and he respected the girls too much to allow his fantasies to take proper root.  They were his friends - good friends - but he knew that he’d never look at them the same way he viewed his best friend.

Akira had a deep yearning for Ryuji and that was without seeing him in more than a tanktop and shorts.  Akira loved Ryuji as a person but he couldn’t shake that fear that he might lose that if he ever saw Ryuji fully and that body didn’t fit into Akira’s ‘kink-sphere’.  

Akira felt horrible and tried his utmost to quell his feelings because if there was thing he never, ever wanted, it was to lose Ryuji.  He could deal. He could keep his desire buried. He could do everything to show his friend that he cared  _ without _ ruining what they had.  

So when Ryuji called Akira up one day and asked him to be his gym buddy, how could Akira refuse?  They were  _ best friends _ and Ryuji slouched enough to cause some concern over his posture.  He definitely needed some help. Akira could spot him, at least.

Not to mention he’d be able to stare all the other people at the gym without seeming like a total creeper.

Akira wasn’t super built himself but he had that kind of body that seemed... acceptable to most.  He’d always been able to eat as much as he wanted without gaining weight. He’d blame it on good genes but his parents were far from perfect and actually the less he thought about them the better.  They’d sent him away, didn’t even believe him. And while, sure, everything seemed to be working out, the fact of the matter was that he didn’t think he’d be able to look them in the eyes again.

Akira sighed as he fished his wallet out of his back pocket and passed the receptionist a couple bills to cover his and Ryuji’s session.  It wasn’t like Ryuji didn’t have the money but it was clear that he was trying to finagle some sort of discount and neither Akira nor the unimpressed man behind the counter (who looked like he’d dealt with this kind of thing before) were having it.  

“Come on, let’s get this over with.” Akira mumbled to his friend as he pulled Ryuji towards the change rooms. “The sooner we finish the faster we can celebrate with some ramen and I’m  _ starving _ .”

Ryuji smiled and gave Akira’s stomach a quick grope. “Whatever you say, boss.”

Akira can’t help but tense up at the contact.  Less the fact that he was touched without any warning and more because it kind of stung.  Ryuji was obviously stronger than he looked. Granted he looked like a lanky, apathetic high school student so it wasn’t very hard to surpass expectations.

And come to think of it, the guy manning the counter had greeted Ryuji by name so this obviously wasn’t his first time.  Or even his second. Just how often did Ryuji work out? And what was he doing when he did because as previously covered, Ryuji didn’t exactly have the body of a gym God.

There were two free lockers in prime real estate area (near the showers but far enough so that no one could see them naked without really trying) and Ryuji dashed over to claim those even though the change room was almost empty.  One man was just leaving as they arrived.

Slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder, the man brushed past Akira with a polite ‘excuse me’ even though there was plenty of room to go around.  He left a pleasant scent in his wake and Akira couldn’t help but flare his nostrils in the attempt to capture more before it dissipated. With a slight turn of his head Akira just managed to catch a view of the man’s spectacularly muscular shoulders and back (thank you tight shirts!) and had to bite back a groan.  

Holy hell, muscles were sexy.  

“You want top or bottom?” Came the question, dragging Akira’s thoughts back from the brink.

“Bottom.” He answered immediately before finally looking back towards his friend.  And if he had to bite his tongue to stop from laughing at his double-entendre, no one would be the wiser.

Clearly Ryuji was aching to get his workout started.  His blazer was off and tossed onto the nearby bench and he was in the process of unbuttoning his pants.

“Cool, cool.  I prefer top anyway.  But I’ve never met anyone who refused the top locker.  It’s like you’ve never been to a gym before.” Ryuji teased as he shimmied out of his slacks.

“I don’t go much, other than to wait for a friend.  Sometimes when I’m super bored.” To be honest Akira was surprised his mouth was even working.  Ryuji’s thighs were crisscrossed with little red lines that matched the pattern on their uniform bottoms.  But that wasn’t what was surprising, it was the fact that Ryuji’s thighs were titanic. Like, honestly,  _ massive _ .  How did he even fit into his school pants?  Akira knew Ryuji had been on the track team in the past but  _ oh man, yes please! _

“You should join this gym though, seriously.  It’s great stress relief.” Ryuji continued, completely unaware that his best friend was gawking at his legs. “And everyone’s really friendly.”

Ryuji stepped out of his pants and bent over to pick them up on the ground.  Akira had to bite back a whimper at the ass that was unceremoniously shoved in his face.  Oh God, even that looked tight enough to bounce a coin off of. If Akira moved even another foot forward he’d be able to… But then Ryuji was standing up and the chance was gone.  As if Akira would even have taken it. Friendship was more important than sex. Well, he Akira liked to think so anyway, not like he’d ever actually done anything more impressive than necking and mutual masturbation.  He was only 18 though, he had tons of time. And plenty,  _ plenty _ of dirty thoughts to get him through the nights.

And truth be told Ryuji had made more than a few appearances in certain dreams, of the ‘wet’ variety.  Akira had just never known how close to the true Ryuji his dream one actually was. God, would it be super awkward to admit he needed a cold shower  _ before _ his workout?

This excursion was quickly becoming more and more overwhelming.  Akira didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He stifled his thoughts either way.

The pants were quickly folded up and stuffed in the top locker without much care.  They were soon joined by Ryuji’s blazer.

Akira made a sound of affirmation (because he at least had to pretend he hadn’t just been hit by a streetcar named desire), letting Ryuji take that any way he wanted, and fingered the hemline of his shirt.  Just what was he getting himself into?

“Just let me know and I’ll hook you up.” And then off came the yellow t-shirt Akira had grown to love and fuckity fuck.  Just, no, what? Fuck! 

That six pack was so well defined Akira could see himself getting lost in it for days, just exploring.  He couldn’t help licking his lips at the thought of running his tongue along each ridge and ravine, popping up now and then to ravish those dusky nipples.  It was a sin, really, for Ryuji to cover this up all the time. 

And he really didn’t understand why Ryuji was hiding underneath a slouch and a sneer on any given day.  Not when  _ this  _ was who he truly was.

And shit, with Ryuji just in his boxers Akira could see every single beauty mark, every scar that marred Ryuji’s skin.  Not to mention something else that...

“You okay?” Ryuji’s voice broke though Akira’s mental fog and with a start Akira realized he’d been staring.   _ This was not going well.   _ The blond’s hand was on his hip, his shirt clenched in his fist.  He looked concerned and Akira couldn’t help but glance up and down one final time.  It almost ached when he had to look away.

“I’m fine.”  Akira said softly, turning away and beginning to undress himself.  This wouldn’t do at all. Ryuji was his  _ best friend  _ (he just had to keep repeating that), even thinking anything sexual was beyond demeaning, what had gotten into him?  “Just saw your legs and got worried.”

Ryuji laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I know.  I should probably get some bigger pants, God knows I could use the extra room.  But my parents are exactly keen on helping me out, especially since what happened with track…”

Akira made a face and dropped his gaze.  Serious subject or not, it wouldn’t do to come down with a stiffy while in the men’s change room staring at your best friend.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?  You don’t have to come in if you’re not feeling well.”  A warm palm brushed against Akira’s forehead and drifted down to his cheek.  Akira couldn’t help but notice how strong and comforting the contact was. Of course Ryuji’s presence was always reassuring, but somehow things had changed in the past few moments.  The air seemed thicker, harder to breathe, and Ryuji was  _ really _ close and radiating heat.

He  _ was _ the whole package.  Like, really was everything Akira wanted.  Except for the part where he showed zero interest in men. Fuck.

Akira could feel himself getting hotter and knew without a doubt that his face was pink.  Time to get to it. At least then he could blame it on sweat and adrenaline and not the fact that he suddenly wanted to become intimately acquainted with all of Ryuji’s newly discovered perks.  And his dick. 

“I’m fine, let’s get started.” He said instead, ducking out of Ryuji’s grasp and changing into his gym clothing in record speed.  He didn’t have proper sports wear other than what he wore for gym so he hoped no teachers would appear and chastise him for being in uniform outside school hours.  Even if it was close to graduation, he was still technically a student and therefore their rules still applied, pain in the ass though they were.

Ryuji grunted and moved back. “If you’re sure…”  He huffed and there was rustling as he got dressed.  His locker slammed shut as he blew past Akira and towards the equipment room.

“I’ll be at the weights.  Join me whenever you’re ready.”

He was wearing basketball shorts and, damn, a sinfully tight t-shirt.  Akira could see the muscles ripple as Ryuji waved over his shoulder, not turning around, and disappeared out the door.

Akira finished up and left the change room.  He had a vague routine in his mind and the faster he got to it, the sooner he’d get distracted enough to pretend he wasn’t as horny as a cactus.

Ryuji was surrounded by men and was talking a mile a minute - clearly he knew them all well.  Akira bit back jealous thoughts and went for a free treadmill instead, hoping that at some point Ryuji would remember him and call him over.

Akira waited a while.  And then waited some more.  And some more. Ryuji vanished at some point and when Akira felt like his legs were too weak to make it another meter on his machine so he stole some free weights and sat on a nearby bench.  He got lost in his repetitions but would see a spike of blond pass him every once in a while so he knew Ryuji hadn’t totally abandoned him.

Time passed slowly.  Akira kept his eye on the clock, timed his movements to the second hand ticking by.  It wasn’t hard, he was using light weights because while he loved muscles, his body was more suited to being toned than bulky.  Even so, he felt his thoughts wander to his best friend and try as he might, it was getting harder and harder to silence them no matter the effort he expended.

“Thirsty?” Ryuji popped up from out of nowhere, desire in human form.  

Akira refocused on trying to get his blood pumping instead of pooling in one specific area.  What didn’t really help was that Akira could close his eyes and still  _ feel _ the overwhelming presence of testosterone, muscles, sweat, and heat from the rest of the men in the gym. Akira knew that they couldn’t all be attractive but damn if their assets weren’t giving them a bit of a boost in the looks category.  

Akira knew he stood out and could feel eyes on his from time to time.  He tried to take pride in that, to hope that maybe he wasn’t such a lost cause and that someone was looking at him and appreciating the periodic effort he put into his health.  Either that or was super into skinny Japanese guys who clearly ached to be the little spoon.

“What?”  Ryuji was now standing fully in Akira’s personal bubble and Akira blinked a few times to clear his head.

“Are you thirsty?  You’ve been working those weights pretty hard.”

“Oh. I…” Akira took the water Ryuji thrust into his hand and held it gingerly, as if not even sure what to do with it.

“Drink. Don’t want my best friend passing out on me.  And sorry for vanishing, just hadn’t seen some of the guys for a while.” He says with a laugh before using the bottom on his sweat-soaked shirt to wipe the sweat off his throat.  

Fucking Ryuji.

Akira’s mouth was still unfortunately open and water began to dribble out before he could stop it.  If that wasn’t a clear enough sign on how much he wants to get his fingers, mouth,  _ tongue _ , on those muscles, nothing was.  Akira sputtered a bit and wiped his mouth on his shoulder in an attempt to save face.  Ryuji pretended not to notice, gentleman that he was, but even a blind man would have known what transpired.   

But Ryuji still had his stomach exposed and he was scratching his hip in such a way that the waistband on his pants was riding lower and lower.  Akira wanted to die because he just  _ couldn’t look away.   _ (And it was oddly fascinating that Ryuji clearly dyed his treasure trail as well as the hair on his head).

“Uh… aren’t you thirsty?” Akira asked instead of trying to explain his clumsiness, and handed the water back. 

Instead of answering, Ryuji leaned in real close.   Almost close enough to kiss. He reached out, slowly, and caught the drop of sweat clinging stubbornly to Akira’s upper lip just as Akira was on the verge of licking it away out of nervousness.  Ryuji’s thumb lingered instead of drawing back immediately and Akira choked on his own saliva. He swallowed frantically and tried to clear his throat quietly but the sound that came from his throat was half cough, half groan.  It was so disgustingly loud Akira wanted the ground to swallow him right there and then. He was actually amazed no one else seemed to have noticed. Either that or the rest of the gym patrons were ignoring his awkwardness. 

Ryuji stood back up and nodded to himself, satisfied smile on his face.  He took the water.

Akira noticed Ryuji quickly lick his thumb - the one with his sweat - before bringing the lip of the bottle to his lips.  His eyes sparkled in the light and Akira was struck by how pretty they were. His smile looked like how it always did after a long battle when their group came out victorious.  He looked… triumphant, would be the best word. 

“I’m  _ parched _ .”  Ryuji answered finally, popping the ‘p’ in a way that sounded filthy.

Ryuji’s eyes dragged up and down Akira’s body in such a way that had Akira  _ almost _ questioning his best friend’s sexuality.  Was Ryuji just teasing him? The way he was acting was… not exactly out of character but the situation seemed charged somehow.  Electric. 

But… no.  No. 

Akira had to be wrong, to think anything more would be idiotic.  Ryuji only ever spoke of one person - and quite frequently for that matter - and that person was Ann. Gorgeous, full-breasted Ann.  Womanly Ann. 

Ryuji drained the water in one go and and went to toss the bottle into the recycling.   Akira tried not to stare at the sway of Ryuji’s hips. It seemed much more pronounced than usual.

Akira startled at the the sound of other appreciative mumbles, it was clear that others in the gym also appreciated Ryuji’s form.  And were not ashamed to admit it.

Protective suddenly, Akira wiped his weights down as quickly as possible and practically ran to join his friend in the change room.

Dashed in.  Stopped. Almost turned right around and went back the way he came.  Because there was Ryuji, stark-naked and glorious, and not at all embarrassed by the fact that he was sporting some impressive  _ hard _ wear.

“This gym has personal showers and I’m too much of a nice guy to leave you out here alone.  Care to join?” The look in his eyes had Akira wondering how he ever thought Ryuji was straight.  Akira took his time in answering, letting instinct take over before doubt could settle in. He gave Ryuji a long, hard look up and down, admiring the sights along the way.  Relished at the sight of goosebumps breaking out across Ryuji’s arms.

Akira wasted no time in ripping off his shirt and throwing in onto the nearby bench.  Ryuji seemed to grow larger. Akira’s nipples could probably cut glass. 

They hadn’t even kissed yet but when Akira moved forward to remedy that fact, he was concerned to see Ryuji take a step back.  And then one more. But the look on his face didn’t seem like he was regretting anything up to this point, or even fearful. It was more like… anticipation.

Ryuji finished his part of their silent conversation by tonguing the inside of his cheek and blowing Akira a kiss.  Then, with a wink, he marched off towards the showers.

Akira stripped in record time and followed, not caring about where his clothing fell, his body complaining at the speed at which he moved.  He was a little sore and achy from his workout. 

But he could deal.  And was definitely willing to get in another workout before the day’s end.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Confusing? Let me know in the comments or on tumblr - PorcelainLoveBug.


End file.
